Battousai
by Seal Master
Summary: exile for defending himself Naruto makes a name of himself that brings fear to all. Even Akatsuki. He returns to his birth village to see if they are truly worthly to protect
1. S Class Missing Nin

**Battousai**

**Chapter 1: S-Class Missing-Nin**

The whole village was waiting for the final two shinobi's to return from the mission. Sasuke and Naruto. The others were in medical treatment right now. Hatake Kakashi had gone ahead to retrieve the boys. They didn't care about the others only the Uchiha.

Kakashi came into view with Naruto on his back. The Uchiha was nowhere to be seen.

Kakashi knew if he went through the main gates there would be trouble. He jumps on the gate tower and quickly went to the hospital.

Naruto was quickly given treatment. Not because the doctors wanted to treat a injured patient because Tsunade would murder them personal herself if they didn't heal her 'little brother'. Jiraiya also came by to make sure Naruto was fully healed or he would send them in his Swamp of the Underworld.

The whole day rumors were flying that the Demon killed the Uchiha and the Hokage allowed it. Many villagers went to the Hokage's office to demand his sentence. Tsunade punch 30 people out of her office before they stop coming.

It was night time by the Naruto was awake. He didn't even notice the door open and the hallway was full of people.

_Flashback_

"I can't believe Hokage-sama is going to let the demon live. He killed the Uchiha for crying out loud." A Drunk Jounin shouted in a bar. The bar was full of Naruto haters.

"We should do something about this. Its clear the Hokage isn't _man_ enough to punish someone, specially a demon." Another Jounin shouted.

A senior Jounin stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Let's go over to the hospital and get rid of that demon once and for all."

"YEA." The bar shouted.

Chuunin's, Jounin's and ANBU members soon walk out the bar to the hospital.

_Flashback ends_

A Jounin through some kunai's and shirukens at Naruto. Naruto barely saw them and drop to the floor

Several hands grabbed him and despite his injuries through him out the window.

'_Crap, that's the fourth floor. I could die.'_

Naruto landed painfully on the ground were more shinobi's were waiting.

**Naruto's Mind**

Kyuubi woke up very painfully from her slulmber. She sense her container was in danger. To Kyuubi's displeasure once again, the shinobi's of the Konoha were attack Naruto who was defenseless. Then Naruto suddenly loss all contentious and fell to the ground. The mob was still attacking.

Kyuubi knew her time was up and she would die but she couldn't let her container die. She only had once chance even if it meant destroying everything he stood for.

**Real World**

An ANBU members was about to cut off Naruto's head when suddenly pain came from his stomach. He looks down to see the 'demon' using the Fourth's legendary technique Rasengan.

The ANBU member was blasted into the crowd who back away at once seeing the demon boy fighting back.

Kyuubi (presence still not being sense) made shadow clones. A hundred shadow clones appeared and Kyuubi using her containers body disappeared into the night while the Shadow Clones exploded. Killing nearly half of the mob.

Tsunade and many villagers shinobi alike heard the explosion and felt it. ANBU soon was on the seen to see many of the village's elites dead.

"Who did this?" Tsunade ask.

"The demon." A Jounin said who was barely conscious.

Tsunade heart broke. She believed he did this in self defense. But no one would defend him. Or speak the truth.

The next morning Naruto woke up to see his wounds fully heal and he was in front of the Great Naruto Bridge.

"Where am I? And how did I get here?" Naruto said out loud.

'_**I brought you here kit.'**_

"Kyuubi."

"_**Yes, now listen, I would have had three years to live but my involvement in last nights events may have made you an S-Class Missing-min."**_

"WHAT? What did you do you stupid fox?" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi groan. She hated being interrupted. But Naruto look at her face without any sign of fear.

"**_You would have died along with me. I will die eventually it could be a couple months or even a year before I die."_**

"So what do you want from me?"

"_**I want the name Kyuubi to continue on. I want my name to bring fear. Only the demons will recognize my fighting style. So I will train you in my arts and jutsu. We must work fast. I can keep you up all the time and let your mind relax. When I leave you I will give you a request."**_

"What is it?"

"_**I will tell you when it is time. Now go to Tazuna and his family, get new cloths and gear. Nothing orange, please. Also mark your forehead protector in marking you a missing-nin. You can say some shinobi's tried to kill you and you killed them in self defense marking you as a missing-nin. Now let us begin."**_

Naruto got up and walk towards wave. The people saw the hero of wave and were shock to see him so sad.

**Konoha**

Tsunade sigh and look at the request with the two advisors standing in front of her. She hated this decision and knew this was going to kill her later. She pick up the pen sign her name and stamp it.

She had just declared Uzamaki Naruto, her little brother, the next Hokage, S-Class Missing-Nin. A 500,000 ryou reward for any shinobi to bring Konoha his head. He would be hunted and kill. Already Hunter-Nins were on the way searching for him. Little did she know, the Kyuubi gave the Hunter-Nins a false trail and Naruto was never seen or heard from again.

**Unknown location**

"Haha, the last time we all gather like this, was when Orochimaru left us seven years ago."

"Orochimaru has gotten his hands on the Sharingan."

"Itachi, is it your little brother?"

Itachi eyes only moved a little.

"Don't worry, yea. We will eventually kill Orochimaru. More importantly can we complete our given tasks in three years?"

"That's right, our goals and true purpose. To get everything and control everything. Even the Nine-Tails."

"Speaking of the Nine-Tails the brat ran off after a mob of shinobi's tried to kill him. They just declared him S-Class Missing-nin. A 500 thousand bounty for his head."

"Itachi, you must move quickly."

They all nodded and disappeared.

**3 years later**

A hooded cloak figure was standing on a tree looking at the Hidden Leaf Village. He looks up to reveal silver and black como's eyes.

* * *

A/N

ok people I know you all want to read my others stories. I'm just waiting for some of the Naruto animies to show before I write them again. For now enough this one.


	2. The Battousai

**Battousai**

**Chapter 2: The Battousai**

A mist was rolling in and the Chuunin guards were feeling very sleepy.

They fell down snoring silently.

A black cloak figure walk silently past them. Not even stopping. If one had to guess, this was a S-Class Missing-Nin.

**Dumplings Shop**

Kakashi was walking by when he saw Kurenai and Asuma walking together.

"My, my you two are sure getting along well."

"Baka, I'm just here for some Dango for Anko." Kurenai said with a slight blush.

Kakashi eye went to a hooded person eating some dango.

"And what are you doing here?" Asuma ask also looking at the hooded figure.

"Oh, I came to buy an offering."

"For Obito?"

The hooded figure who was holding his drink flinch at those words.

"Something like that."

"Oh, for Naruto as well." Kurenai ask glaring at the person suspiciously.

In a blink the figure was gone. Money on the table food and drink there as well.

"Yea,"

The hooded figure was walking calmly towards team 7's old training ground.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai appeared in front of him.

"It's been a long time, Kurenai-san, Kakashi-san, Asuma-san." The figure spoke calmly.

"If you know us then you must be a former ninja of this village."

The figure lowered his hood and blond hair with a fox mask that covered his mouth and nose (almost like Kakashi mask. Think of Sango's mask from Inuyasha show.) His silver eyes with three black como's were unmistakable. All three eyes open wide when they saw those eyes.

"You're..."

All three Jounin's got into a defense stance.

"It's no mistaking him. The man who killed the Mizukage. The Battousai."

"Please Kakashi-san, Kurenai-san, Asuma-san. I have no intention in killing you. I only wish to stay in this village for a day peacefully before being on my way."

"Someone who killed the Mizukage wouldn't say something like that. What are you doing here?" Asuma said.

"Not only that, he knows us even though I'm positive we never met before." Kureani added.

"It seems I am in for a fight."

Quicker then Kakashi could react the Battousai kick him in the face.

Asuma quickly brought out his blade knuckles and the Battousai brought out his own sword.

Asuma was doing all he could to block and finally mange to stop the giant sword in its tracks when the Battousai tried to bring it down on his head.

Kurenai took cover and started to make seals.

'_This is...Genjutsu.'_

Asuma felt the giant sword touch his shoulder and couldn't believe someone with such power really existed.

"My sword Tenka, is a electric shock to your system." As electricity started to fry him.

"Kurenai, you're late." Asuma said as she started to smoke.

The ground started to sink and the Battousai look up to see Kurenai come out of a tree with a kunai in her hand.

"This is...it." She went in for the kill only to see she was trap.

"A B-Class Genjutsu won't work on me Kurenai-san."

'_This is a Genjutsu counter.'_

Kurenai bit her lip to counter the Genjutsu. When she opens them she saw his foot connected with her face.

"Kurenai." Asuma yelled before passing out.

Kakashi made the seals for Chidori and charge at the Battousai. Quicker then Kakashi realize the Battousai was holding his risk and the chidori faded.

"I told Kurenai B-Class Ninjutsu or Genjutsu won't work on me." Then Kakashi felt his wrist getting snapped.

The Battousai quickly disappeared as ANBU arrived.

The ANBU was in shock to see three elites so badly wounded. Kakashi was holding his wrist trying not to scream.

**Konoha Hospital**

The Hospital was shock to see three elites being brought in.

Kurenai had little damage done but Asuma was in critical condition. Kakashi was easily healed.

Tsunade and Shizune were working on Asuma trying to save him from dying.

After three hours of working on Asuma they finally manage to get him out of danger. Kurenai and Kakashi look down in shame. The Battousai easily over powered them.

Sitting on the Fourths head was the Battousai. He could see ANBU searching the hotels and houses for him.

He lean back and watch the clouds.

'_I hope I don't turn into Shikamaru.'_

**Hokage office**

Tsunade sat down behind her desk. Asuma was fine but he was going to be out for a while.

"So what happen?" Tsunade ask the two Jounin's.

"I was walking towards the Dumping shop to pick up some dango for Anko when Asuma and I saw Kakashi there. We started talking when we notice a hooded sitting there. We all knew he wasn't part of the village and I thought it could be Akatsuki again. After he left we followed him to Kakashi's old team training ground. There we confronted him and he knew us by our names. After he showed us who he was he quickly took us down." Kurenai said.

"Who is he?" Tsunade asked. This time Kakashi spoke.

"The Battousai."

Tsunade elbows broke the desk. The Battousai was a legendary mask man. He was first known in Mist three years ago. He was train with two members or the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. In doing so he created his own style of swordsmanship. He then killed the Mizukage Sandaime after being there for six months. Mist's thank him greatly and the Battousai selected a Yondaime Mizukage for them who would bring Mist back to its prime. He then travel around the shinobi villages looking for work and techniques. It was rumor his eye could rival the Sharingan. Two years ago Orochimaru made him a S-Class Criminal for massacring half of his villages forces. Orochimaru fought him only to run in defeat. Sound Village was nearly reduced to nothing because of the Battousai. Rock and Lighting was trying to get an alliance with Sound only for the Battousai to neglect it. He showed up at one of Rock's training ground and killed 300 Jounin's. Three days after that he kill 400 Lighting Jounin's. He was a man to be truly afraid of.

Tsunade rub her temple and decided to see how strong he truly was.

"Bring ANBU Captain of Squad 9."

Kakashi and Kurenai nodded.

Thirty minutes later, an ANBU Captain with a tiger mask walk in.

"Your mission is to find and capture the man known as the Battousai. Find him and make sure he doesn't leave the village."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

The ANBU Captain left and Jiraiya pop in the window.

"Oh, work keeping you up?" Jiraiya joke.

"Not now Jiraiya, the Battousai showed up and defeated three of my elites."

Jiraiya fell down.

"The Battousai is here. Tsunade what did you do?"

"I sent the ANBU Captain of Squad 9 after him."

"Tsunade, you must not provoke him. We do not want an incident like Rock, Lighting, and Sound. Mist is loyal to the Battousai and owes him much for recreating the Seven Shinobi of the Mist and brining them back to power. Not to mention he single handily defeated Akatsuki and made Grass, Rain and Waterfall a single village."

It was true, last year conflicts were rising between those three villages and the Battousai showed up and united them. The village was now known as Tree Water village.

**Konoha streets**

A hooded cloak figure stop as the kunai barely miss him. He without looking at his attacker he said in a calm voice.

"Uchiha...Sasuke."


	3. Déjà vu

**Battousai**

**Chapter 3: Déjà vu**

The Battousai look at the ANBU Captain. The ANBU Captain look at him. The villagers were looking at the two with fear. Many got behind the doors and were looking out their shop or apartment windows. Very few ever saw Sasuke in action and this was a rare opportunity to see him fight some nobody.

Gai heard what happen from Kakashi and immediately jump to Sasuke's aid.

"Stand down Gai-sensei." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun we have an enemy who has attack fellow leaf shinobi. We must work together."

"The Leaf still tells lies I see." The man known as the Battousai claim.

"You did attack Leaf shinobi didn't you?" Sasuke ask calmly.

"Only when they attack me and demanded me things that I have no intentions of doing." Battousai claim.

"You know my name. How?"

The figure lowered his hood and glared at Sasuke. Blond hair with silver eyes that almost look like the Sharingan.

Gai was gaping at the look of the young man in front of him.

"Yondaime-sama?" Gai said out loud.

Many villagers agreed. He did look like the Yondaime a lot. While some thought Gai was being crazy like always. Naruto's hair has grown greatly and had never cut it since he was exiled.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

"My orders are to capture you and make sure you don't leave this village." Sasuke said.

"Please teme, you are even a challenge to me anymore."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the name teme. This person was talking to him like he knew him.

"I see I can't leave this village without a fight. Very well, I do not wish to see villagers get caught in a crossfire when we fight. Although I doubt that will happen, meet me at old team 7 training ground." The Battousai disappeared in a whirl of leaves leaving a very shock Sasuke.

Sasuke and Gai disappeared also while some shinobi and villagers went to go see the fight.

At the old training grounds for team 7 the Battousai was waiting patiently for Sasuke.

"Gai don't interfere." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, we must work together. This is the Battousai we are talking about here."

'_Why is Gai talking to me so normal? He only does that when a strong a dangerous foe is near.'_

The Battousai soon started by releasing a huge amount of chakra. The amount of Chakra release cause both Gai and Sasuke too nearly get blasted off their feet.

The power the Battousai release sent a nerve spike to almost every shinobi in the area. Soon the area of old team 7 was full of civilians and shinobi.

Tsunade along with Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Jiraiya and Sakura appeared.

"What's going on?" Tsunade ask as she made her way through.

"Sasuke-sama is fighting some loser." A Chuunin fan girl shouted.

Tsunade's eyes open. She rushes forward as Gaara made sand float above the crowd to watch better. Temari and Kankuro jump next to him.

"It's...the Battousai." Temari said as she quickly she covered up her mistake.

Sasuke was covering his face at the amount of energy being release. The Battousai was true. The stories about him being so powerful were true indeed.

Sasuke could hear his fan girls screaming for him. He look at the Battousai, the most fear man alive standing a few feet away from him. Several ANBU teams were ready to intercept him and move in for the kill.

"Stand down." Sasuke order.

"Sasuke-sama, we have a duty to the village to take on anyone attacks fellow leaf shinobi." Another ANBU Captain said to his fellow captain.

"Stand down."

The ANBU look at each other and decided to stand down and watch the fight.

Gaara's siblings were talking silently with each other.

"What are we going to do if Konoha finds out the Battousai is..." Temari whispered.

"We just hold our heads. If the village neglects him again it could be war between us. What he did is an unpay able debt. Sand and Mist are allies because of him. Konoha wouldn't be fools to have two powerful countries attack them. Rock and Lighting might join us in defeating Konoha and bring Konoha to its knees." Kankuro whispered back.

Gaara said nothing but decided to watch. It has been three long years since the Battousai defeated him. The man he called Konoha. The only man he holds high respect for.

Sasuke was trying to look calm but the eyes of the Battousai were making him nervous.

It was several silence seconds before the Battousai moved in and swung his sword at Sasuke. Sasuke respond by activating his Sharingan and jumping out the way. The Battousai swung his sword in a 90 degree turn that Sasuke was puzzled by this.

Sasuke soon felt himself flying in the air. He landed and realize he was father away from his opponent then he thought.

'_What was that? I couldn't see it with my Sharingan.'_

"I got you right were I want you Uchiha. Kaze no Kizu." The Battousai shouted and he swung his sword. Yellow light was launch and people scream in fear for their precious Uchiha.

'_Kawarimi no Jutsu?'_ Naruto thought as his notice his Kaze no Kizu destroyed a piece of log.

Sasuke came with the Chidori only to have it block by the Tenka. Sasuke responded by pulling out his ANBU Katana and attack using iai. The Battousai had trouble blocking with his own sword.

When Sasuke finally broke through it look like it was a killing blow.

"Sasuke-sama did it." Hanabi shouted.

That is where she was wrong. The Battousai twisted his hands in the opposite direction on his handle and pulled.

Sasuke's katana was destroyed and twin blades appeared.

The Battousai swung one sword and Sasuke duck. The other sword came and Sasuke lean back as it almost collided with his face. When Sasuke look up he saw the Battousai kick coming right at him.

Sasuke was launch away as the Battousai started holding the swords.

"Are those swords?" Tsunade shouted.

"The Twin Brother Blades; Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga." Jiraiya finish, unable to believe his eyes.

"What so great about them?" Ino ask.

"Those swords are legendary. Alone they have a lot of power. However, together, the user is nearly unbeatable." Tsunade explain.

"Not only that, the Tenseiga has the power to save a hundred people in one swing. Even if they are an inch from death. The Tetsusaiga has the power to destroy a hundred people in one swing. It can destroy mountains and crate Tsunami's and Hurricanes." Kakashi added.

"But don't you have to go through trails? I mean, to get those swords you must really know where true power comes from." Kurenai ask.

"That's true. And the tests are not easy to complete. In fact no one has completed them in nearly 500 years. I'm surprise the Battousai pass the test. So Tenka was only a cover name from people trying to steal the swords." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama, are those three swords on his back?" Neji ask. Naruto had removed his cloak was wearing a ninja shirt and some ANBU pants. The girls could see he was very muscular.

Tsunade look carefully and gasp. She couldn't believe it.

"The Fuujin Raijin and Tokijin Blades?" Tsunade shouted.

Many of the older generation gasp out loud. They heard stories of those swords.

"So he posse's five out of eleven legendary swords." Tsunade said with her eyes saying she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Kon Gou Sou" Pointing the Tetsusaiga at Sasuke. Sasuke made seals and shouted.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

A huge fireball erupted from Sasuke's mouth as metal spikes were launch from Tetsusaiga.

Sasuke barely saw the metal spikes and felt most of them rip through his flesh.

"What happen?"

"I did not send wood but metal at you. You were an idiot for sending a fire attack. That only made the metal even stronger and faster." Battousai said calmly. He put the two blade back on his back. He pulled out the one in the middle.

"So he is going to use Tokijin."

"Souryuha" Naruto shouted. Piercing the Tokijin into the earth.

Blue light came out of the earth and Sasuke made hand seals.

"Naikatei no Rakiri." Sasuke shouted as his Chidori launch into the air.

Naruto moved to the side as the Chidori hit his mask. A thunderous dragon appeared and took out Sasuke completely.

People look at his face for the first time. Naruto wasn't please. He was in fact furious.

"Sensei?" Kakashi said out loud.

* * *

A/N

**Tenka - Lighting**

**Kaze no Kizu - Wind Scar**

**Fuujin - God of Wind**

**Raijin - God of Thunder**

**Souryuha - Azure Dragon Blast**

**Tenseiga - Life Cutter**

**Tokijin - Thunder Blade**

**Kon Gou Sou - Metal Spike**

**Tetsusaiga - Destroyer Cutter**

**iai - Attacking with high speed for a simple strike or movement to kill silently. ANBU members are taught this skill.**

**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu - Fire Element: Blazing Fireball**


	4. The True Face of Battousai

**Battousai**

Naikatei no Raikiri – Throwing Lighting Edge (from the last chapter)

**Chapter 4: The True Face of Battousai**

Naruto was aware of being watch and didn't like it. Naruto disappeared before anyone could ask.

Sakura and most of the fan girls ran towards their precious Uchiha. Sakura healed him but he was clearly out cold. Jiraiya disappeared. Gaara and his siblings also disappeared. Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee and Choji slip through the crowd and went to Shikamaru's house.

"Did you see that amount of power?" Neji ask.

"How could we not. That was amazing yet it wasn't chakra power." Kiba said. Akamaru started barking.

"Yet that wasn't chakra he was using." Shikamaru said.

"He is indeed a worthy foe. He barely wasted anything against the Uchiha." Lee said.

The six boys never like Sasuke and always did hate him for being welcome in open arms. While Naruto was exiled and didn't have a home.

In the Hokage Council, the council members were furious to hear their Uchiha was defeated so easily. Not only was that, but the person who defeated him the Battousai.

**Hokage Monument**

Naruto sat down thinking. He was holding a kunai in his hand.

"I knew you would come here. Even if you were my apprentice for a while." A voice said calmly.

"Ero-sennin." Naruto said.

"It's been a long time Naruto. So how is your seal?"

"Gone, the Nine Tails is gone with it chakra added to my own."

Jiraiya nodded. He knew this was going to happen.

"So how did you get the name Battousai?"

"I'll tell everyone later."

Jiriaya nodded. It seemed reasonable.

"You look like your father you know." Jiraiya said.

"I know, it was bond to happen sooner or later. So Kakashi was the student of my father." Naruto said.

"Hai, he knew who you were since you were born. It's no doubt that he is in deep thought about it right now." Jiraiya said.

"Why didn't he ever train me?" Naruto ask.

"Because he felt his debt to his fallen best friend Obito was even more important. That's probably why he kept training Sasuke. Despite the fact you're angry with him you must move on."

"I already have. Guess I got to be going then Ero-Sennin." Naruto said as he got up.

"You know you are no longer a missing-nin right." Jiraiya said. This caused Naruto to stop.

"What do you mean?" Naruto ask so seriously.

"Shortly after you left I went to Tsunade. She was heart broken you left and mad that she got bullied in claiming you as a S-Class Criminal. She went to the council and threatens them for two years straight. Not only that, shortly after you left, Sand declared war. They were furious that we treated you like that and made you a S-Class Criminal. They invaded us twice causing great damage. Tsunade last year final made the possibility of a Konoha Civil War by disbanding the Council. If there is no Council that means every clan member would have the right to invade another clan. Things went bad. Finally the Council agreed and took you off the Bimbo book as a S-Class Criminal. It a few weeks before Sasuke return. The Council wanted to give him a year of light probation however Tsunade threaten to lock them up and disband the council. He got a year of heavy probation with the members that rescue you. Let me tell you they all hate the Uchiha more then ever. However, no one has seen or heard from you in three years. Then there is the fact that you are known as the Battousai."

"Battousai, a name I carry everywhere." Naruto whispered into the night sky.

"How did you get the name Battousai?" Jiraiya ask.

Naruto closed his eyes before looking at his mentor.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I mean I can come back to the village. But at the same time I'm still an S-Class Criminal."

"Go to Tsunade. She'll be happy to see you again. Do you still have her necklace?"

Naruto only nodded and pulled out the green crystal necklace from underneath his shirt. He still wore it to remember Konoha. Naruto got up and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Jiraiya was shock to see that jutsu.

'_So Naruto, you master that jutsu. What other Jutsu's have you mastered?'_

**Kakashi's Apartment**

Kakashi was in deep thought. But it wasn't the look of someone who looks like the Fourth Hokage. He was still traumatize about what he did to Naruto. Every time he saw Naruto the more he look like his sensei.

After staring into space for hours Kakashi notice it was nightfall. He got up and went to the memorial stone as he stared at Obito's and his sensei's name for a long time.

'_Obito...Sensei...I'm so sorry...What should I do to fix my mistakes and my past?'_

Kakashi look at the memorial stone to the Hokage monument.

'_What do I do? You sensei would have known the right choice from the very start. I however don't know what to choose. Is this a test? What must I do?'_

**The Next Day**

Uchiha Sasuke. Got beaten senseless and badly. People were upset and shock. They wanted the person who defeated their precious Uchiha dead. The only problem was, no one would approach the Battousai.

Ino was curious about the Battousai. All leads to his names started at Mist. It was at Mist when the Battousai gave the clans with bloodlines hope and power again. He posses a Kekkei genkai like them. A civil war was started and ended in three months because of the Battousai. But how he got his is a mystery. For him to be a killer among speed he must be good. He was known to master silent killing techniques as well as a combination of water and ice while he was in mist. Two former Swordsman of the Mist train him and with their training, he created his own style. The Raitingu Kenjutsu style. He was a true legend and Mist vowed their full alliance to the Battousai.

Sakura was also curious to know who could defeat her precious Sasuke. She knew the person was a great swordsman because he carried five legendary swords on his back. But for him to use attacks without hand seals, wasn't possible.

The boys however were happy and glad someone finally defeated the Uchiha. Sai was curious. He once saw the Battousai in action and he only said one thing to all those who would see him action if they ever met him. 'Don't Blink'

Tsunade and Shizune knew this couldn't be the true level of the Battousai. The stories didn't match how he fought.

Jiraiya and the Sand siblings knew he was holding back a lot of power. That last attack kept floating in their minds.

_Flashback_

Naruto pierce his Tokijin into the ground.

"Souryuha" Naruto yelled.

Blue light came out of the ground and lighting was being form all around Sasuke. Sasuke used his own creation and launch his Rakiri at Naruto. A Dragon was form from all the lighting and attack Sasuke before Sasuke could do anything else. Sasuke screamed in pain. It seemed to go on forever before the light died and Sasuke fell to the ground unconscious.

Naruto's face was clearly visible to everyone. They knew Naruto wanted to be alone. That's why he disappeared.

_Flashback ends_

"So Gaara what now?"

"We wait of course." Gaara said looking out in the sky.

"Naruto is back. I haven't seen him in two years. He is so strong." Kankuro replied calmly.

Temari was sitting on the window. Naruto was really cute. It was too bad she was seeing Shikamaru. She sighs. She honestly didn't know what she saw in Shikamaru. Perhaps he outsmarted. He was a genius. She was physical strong. Maybe they just complete each other.

Shikamaru walk over and said "Yo."

"Hey crybaby."

"I was wondering if you would like to go and get something to eat." Shikamaru said.

"Why didn't you send me a messenger bird?" Temari ask.

"I was going to but it was too troublesome."

Temari had a vein sticking out of her forehead.

'_He is so dead.'_ Kankuro thought as he smirk at the thought.

'_Baka, why would you make Temari mad?'_ The Kazekage Godaime thought.

Shikamaru dodge a gust of wind and started to run away as Temari started to attack him sending gust of winds at him.

"What's going on?" Tsunade ask notice dust devils were rising in the village.

"Oh, Shikamaru made Temari mad and now she is chasing him." Kankuro said.

"Kazekage, I trust you will be returning soon."

"No, I have business to talk to with the Battousai." Gaara said calmly.

Tsunade blink. Did Gaara know who the Battousai really was? But Tsunade wouldn't ask. Sand apparently really loved Naruto. If Konoha did go into a civil war, Sand was prepared to declare war as well. Temari was the greatest wind user since their Shodaime. Kankuro puppet skills could match Sasori of the Red Sands. Gaara's sand skills were legendary and powerful. Tsunade sigh and decided to drop it.

**Academy**

Iruka was teaching class again. Though many could tell he was in a very good mood. The other teachers knew why. It had to do with the Uchiha getting his butt kick. They all didn't know why Iruka hated the Uchiha like the other members of the Rookie 9 but they could never see why.

Konohamaru made a spit ball and launch it at Hyuuga Hanabi's head.

Hanabi was writing ways to trap a shinobi when she felt a spit ball hit the back of her head.

"KONOHAMARU." She screamed.

"Hanabi, be quiet and do your work." Iruka shouted.

"But sensei, Konohamaru is spitting spitballs again."

"Still being a prankster are you Konohamaru?" A voice said at the door.

Iruka and the rest of the class turn to see a blond hair boy standing there.

"Naruto niisan." Konohamaru shouted.

'_Naruto? Since when did he look like the Fourth?'_ Iruka thought dumbstruck.

"Hey what's up Konohamaru? How are you two doing Udon? Moedi?" Naruto ask.

"We are good boss."

"Naruto niisan, did you kick the Uchiha's butt last night?"

"Yep, he wasn't even a challenge. There are very few people who could give me a good fight these days." Naruto said calmly.

Hanabi look at him. Her father warned her not to pick a fight with the man known as the Battousai. Yet here was a former leaf shinobi.

"Weren't you a leaf shinobi?" Hanabi demanded.

Naruto's eyes went to Hanabi's and she suddenly felt scared.

"I once was. I was a Genin for only seven months. Before the village declared me an S-Class Missing-Nin." Naruto said.

The classroom was buzzing. The council made a Genin an S-Class Missing nin. Something wasn't right.

"So Iruka-sensei, still teaching some brats I see. When are you going to be Jounin?" Naruto ask Iruka.

"I will be Jounin after this brats graduate. So Naruto, I heard a rumor a month ago if you were found they were going to make you a Jounin. You plan on accepting?"

Naruto shrug his shoulders.

"Don't know. I'm not a missing-nin from this village anymore. I heard a lot of chaos happen inside the village as well with Sand. Even though the village didn't declare me as a S-Class Missing-Nin I'm still an S-Class Criminal to many countries." Naruto said.

"What did you do?" Hanabi ask trying to get some information.

Naruto closed his eyes before speaking.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Naruto open his eyes as several ANBU members appeared.

"Uzamaki Naruto, you are wanted by the Council." The ANBU Captain said.

"I thought the bounty was off." Iruka cried.

"He means the Council wants me, as in to see me Iruka-sensei." Naruto said.

Naruto look at the ANBU captain calmly.

"Come back and tell me why. I do not wish to go over there and waste my time. I have training to do."

"They said it's about last night with your fight with the future Rokudaime. And about certain things that cannot be said in public ears."

Inside, Naruto's anger was rising. The ANBU Captain realized he went too far in telling Naruto Sasuke was going to be the Rokudaime. Killer Intent was being release from the blond as his eyes suddenly went empty. The ANBU couldn't see his emotions but could tell it wasn't pretty.

Naruto was piss. Sasuke always got special treatment and now he was going to be the Rokudaime. The dream he wish deep down he could live. That settled it then. He wasn't going to return to this village. He thought he might as well start a village of his own. He was going to start that as soon as he left.

Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash.

"That technique can't be..." Iruka spoke the ANBU thoughts.

**Council Hall. Hokage's Office of Clan Elders**

Naruto appeared in a yellow flash in front of the council. Killer intent was unmistaken coming out of the blond. So much it froze a few people in the room.

"Are you Naruto?" Tsuande ask.

"What do you want Tsunade?" Naruto snap.

Tsunade's heart broke. He clearly loath Konoha.

Hiashi lean forward.

"Uzamaki Naruto. You will show respect and give us your best attitude while in presence of the..."

"I don't have to show you shit. You all never gave me any respect. Not even once. You all made me a S-Class Missing-Nin when I defend myself, badly injured I might add, against a mob of shinobi's. You're all saying I can't even defend myself if my life is in danger." Naruto snapped causing Hiashi to flinch.

Tsunade knew she made a terrible mistake that day. She should have corrected that mistake. She thought she could trust the people in the Hospital. She didn't know Jiraiya had threatened them to have them heal him.

"Naruto, we want you to return to us as a Konoha Jounin."

"No." Naruto said.

Tsunade heart was broken.

Naruto turn to leave as he was clearly not welcome.

"Uzamaki Naruto, we wish to know what happen at the battle of Ice Mountain." Danzo said.

Naruto look at the Roots leader.

"We are in a deprate situation." Koharu said.

"We need a strong and powerful leader. Jiraiya and Tsunade can only do so much. Naruto, you power and skills on the battle field could give us a great chance to over power and create a treating of peace." Homura said.

Naruto look at the eight council members.

"Tsunade, who is my father?" Naruto ask.

Every jump back they didn't expect this.

"Why would you ask that?" Tsunade said.

Naruto reach in his pocket and pulled out a scroll that said 'Hiraishin no Jutsu'

Tsunade look shock, as did the council members. Danzo look in fact, furious.

Tsunade got up and walk out the room. Everyone was furious and curious about this.

She came back with scrolls, weapons and clothing inside a crate.

"Everything you see will be in here. However Naruto, we are in need of your help. You know that the Water Tree, Sound, Lighting and Iwa are at war with us. Ever since the Shodaime of Water Tree was killed the Nidaime is a ruthless dictator who allied himself with Orochimaru. Naruto, you will meet a group of shinob's at the main gate and proceed with the mission. You will be teaming up with Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba."

"Why?" Naruto ask.

Tsunade sigh and closed her eyes before answering.

"Naruto, you don't have to be a leaf shinobi. However, Rock and Tree Water gain a very strong outpost. I'm asking you as a small favor to take them out. We need that post." Tsunade pleaded with Naruto.

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a yellow flash.

It was several minutes when he appeared again.

"Mission Complete. Water Tree and Rock have retreated and is moving up north towards old Rain Village." Naruto said calmly.

"How did you?" Danzo said.

"Simple, I just appeared killed the guards quietly. By the time anyone knew what happen I was standing over their dead commander's body. A retreat was order and the enemy evacuated the post. Konoha is safe to go and take it. Plus they left a lot of supplies. They were all to scare to face me."

Naruto took the stuff and walk out the room.

**Konoha Jounin Bar**

Naruto was drinking some sake as he was reading the letter from his father. Kyuubi was right. His father did seal her into him. He even read the reason why. He didn't blame his father. He blamed the village for their unfairness.

Naruto was drinking so much sake he didn't even feel the effects.

'_Kyuubi, thank you for making me immune to alcohol.'_ Naruto thought as he took another swing of sake.

Some of his friends walk over. Ino said she had new information on Naruto. They saw Naruto and decided to ask him if the rumors were true.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru greeted.

"Naruto-kun, it is good to see you again." Lee said.

Naruto nodded and took another swing of sake. He quickly pulled away the scrolls and kunai's

Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, Choji, Kiba and Shino sat at the table with Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Tenten asks.

"Nothing." He replied rudely.

Tenten look a little taken back. She was hurt. Neji glared at the young blond who clearly was the most fear man in the shinobi world. He was rumor to have created an Organization even more powerful then Akatsuki. They had little information. All they knew was it was created by the Battousai.

"Naruto, where have you've been for three years?" Ino ask.

Naruto didn't respond but took another swing of sake.

"You're going to get drunk if you drink to much Naruto-sama." Shino said calmly. Naruto flinch at being directed like that.

"Naruto, I heard you massacre an entire villge." Ino said.

"uh?"

"Naruto what happen?" Ino demanded.

"I'm a criminal. Aren't you going to arrest me?" Naruto said.

Ino look taken back.

"Naruto, we only want to know more about you."

'_Well guys, should I tell them?'_

'_I think so. Just don't tell them anything about the Four War Gods, Kyuubi or your father.' _The first voice said.

'_I agree, this is a chance for you to open up for once.'_ Another said.

'_Soon we will surface and Akatsuki will face the true power of the Four War Gods. Until then, denied as much as you can. Plus you need to open up.'_

'_Thanks.'_

Naruto look up and look serious.

"I guess I should start when I left."

* * *

A/N - wow my longest chapter. Next chapter. You all will see the three year journy from Naruto. How he created the Four War Gods and how he earn the most feared name Battousai. Hope you enjoy next time

**Honor, Bond: The Four War Gods**


	5. Honor, Bond: The Four War Gods

**Battousai**

**Chapter 5: Honor, Bond: The Four War Gods**

"It began when I left Konoha. I travel far and went to the only place where I knew I be safe. I went to the country of Wave. There I meet the people of Wave who were shock to learn I became a S-Class Criminal. Wave gave Konoha false information about my location. After I was in Wave for a month I went to the Land of Water and to the Hidden Village of Mist. There I was confronted by two members of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist."

_Flashback_

"Why does an exile shinobi from Konoha doing here?" the male said in a demanding voice.

"That's my business." Naruto snapped.

"Uh, this kid got guts. I'll give him that. We are members of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Do you really think you can take us on?" The woman said pointed a blade that was cut in the middle. Naruto push the sword aside and tried to hit her with the Rasengan.

The male grabbed her and flip her over. Naruto jumps back just as the woman's blade nearly cut him. Naruto jump back and shouted, Katon Ryuka no Jutsu

The two made water hands seals and created a water barrier. Naruto pulled out a katana and tried to hit the opponent. It was then Naruto realize he hit Mizu Bunshins. They came from underneath him and pin him. He was tied and unable to move.

"You're quick and fast. A real powerhouse. I haven't seen someone like you in years. But your Kenjutsu sucks." The woman said smiling.

"Indeed, he has great power. We too are missing ninja's from mist. Though we stay close by and try to help those who cannot help themselves. We will train you to be the best there is."

"I'm also looking for something." Naruto said as he got up not longer tied or pin.

"What's that?"

"Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga."

The two flinch at his words.

"Those two swords are legendary. In mist the Seven Swordsman knows where they are but the swords have rejected so many people. You sure you want to do this? It could kill you."

Naruto nodded. He was smiling for the first time in a long time."

_Flashback ends_

"Wow, you got train by two Mist Swordsman. No wonder why you have such great swords skills." Tenten said with stars in her eyes.

Naruto eyes went to the window were he since ANBU listening. He was leaving everything he trained and the time dimension Kyuubi made for his own training out of it. He felt they were part of Roots. Kyo told him of the old division called Roots. They were lead by a man name Danzo who would have been the Sandaime if the Second had chose him. He was strong and powerful but old as well. He made a sub-division of ANBU known as Roots. The true purpose of Roots was unknown. But they couldn't be trusted.

'_Kyo.'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Where are you?'_

'_I'm in old Grass Village why?'_

'_How fast can you get to Konoha?'_

'_Half a day why?'_

'_Roots are following me around. I don't want to ruin anything but I need you to take care of them for me.'_

'_Can't Madara take care of that?'_

'_No he is in Earth Country watching the Iwa ANBU. And Gaara is here on business. I cannot approach him or do a mental link to him making him risk such a thing. Only you are available.'_

'_Four War Gods. We are merely Four Dogs.'_

'_Just do it.'_

'_I'll be there at midnight. Meet at the Hokage's monement. Your fathers head.'_

'_Alright, Fire out.'_

'_Water out.'_

"Naruto?"

"Oh sorry, I got lost in thought." Naruto lied quickly covering his talk with Kyo.

"So how long did it take you to master their styles Naruto?"

"Nearly 8 months. I quickly adapt to new jutsu so quickly I created a new style in four months after learning all those water and kenjutsu techniques."

"Then what?"

"I met someone who is my long lost cousin." Naruto said.

Everyone gasp even the Roots outside.

"Her name is Kazama Kyo, she is 13 years old. And she is the eighth member of the mist. Although she bears that title she is called the Moon Hunter." The Roots members nearly pass out when they heard this. "She is very skillful and powerful. Even I have trouble keeping up with her power. She is an excellent Genjutsu user. I doubt the Kurama Clan or even Yuuhi Kurenai could stand a chance against her in Genjutsu. She is excellent in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Her Ninjutsu is excellent."

"How did she get the name 'Moon Hunter'?" Neji ask.

"She created a few Ninjutsu that relay on the moon. If the moon if at its fullest, then there is no one who could escape her wrath. During the civil war, the moon was full and she killed the entire enemy line with one Jutsu. In doing so she was given the nickname Moon Hunter."

"How did you get the name Battousai?" Ino said.

Naruto closed his eyes and didn't answer.

"You really are a crazy murder." Ino said outloud.

Again Naruto said nothing.

Ino was going to say something when Shikamaru answer.

"Ino, that enough. Naruto is no crazy murder. I should know, I work first hand with him. I don't know why you did what you did but I hold no grudges or hate towards you. However you only make yourself look bad if you don't answer and don't tell us why you came close to murdering nearly a thousand people." Shikamaru said.

"It was ten thousand Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Nani?!" everyone in the bar shouted.

"I should tell you from the beginning." Naruto said with a sad look in his eyes.

_Flashback_

Naruto and his small company made it at the base of the largest mountain in Mist. Ice Mountain. However, the enemy had well over Ten Thousand men on the mountain itself. It was rumor even men and women who weren't even train to fight were dress like them to fight.

"It's two night till the full moon. I will be able to use my jutsu." Kyo said.

"They know we are here. It's best if we take action now." Sango said, (one of the swordsmen who train Naruto.)

"It's too risky. I told you we should stall." Kyo snap.

"I'll go." Naruto said.

Everyone look at him.

"Don't be a fool. You can't take them all on. The enemy hired so many merchants it's hard to tell how they are getting paid. Plus you might kill a civilian by mistake." An ANBU Captain said.

"He is right, even with Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga you cannot defeat them."

Naruto look down.

"You're right; I can't beat them with Tenseiga or Tetsusaiga. But I can beat them with this blade. However with this blade I can." Naruto said as he pulled out a hidden blade.

"Naruto, that blade is made wrong and it can't possible kill someone." Kyo said.

"True, but with my new fighting style I can."

"New fighting style? Naruto, don't tell me you master the..."

Naruto look at her with a serious look.

* * *

Three hours later Naruto only left with one sword and a weeks worth of food. He would go alone.

Naruto quickly encounter enemy scouts. Using incredible speed he killed them in three swings.

Soon he was entering base to base killing a lot of people in a few short swings.

Within two days, Kyo used her Jutsu and killed many but not all. She was now defenseless. Naruto soon was speeding along the battle line and killing so many people so quickly he was given the name Battousai.

"Retreat the Battousai is here." Came the cries of many when Naruto appeared.

Soon the enemy was gone and the legend of the man who moved faster the speed of the light with a unknown Kenjutsu was given the name Battousai.

_Flashback ends_

"Naruto, why did you kill those people?"

Naruto look down. He wasn't proud of what he did. But it was necessary to end the war. If Ice Mountain was in full control of the enemy the war would have destroy the rebels.

"I did it, even though it was to destroy so much, for a better future for Mist. I am not proud for what I did. But sometimes to do the right thing, you must do things that you deeply regret. I didn't wish to kill all those people, but my current swords skills were good enough. So I relied on my Hiraishin Kenjutsu."

"So what happen after Ice Mountain?"

"It was three months on Ice Mountains and I lead a team of elites to challenge the enemy of toward Kirigakure no Sato and killed him and his guards. After a year of arguing I decided to give the Yondaime position to a old and wise shinobi in the far corner of the Land of Water. Apparently he fought along side the Konoha's Yellow Flash."

"Wow."

"Then I left for Lighting country. I soon met a old Lighting Jounin who taught me Lighting Jutsu and chakra sensing."

"That's right; Lighting shinobi's are well known for locating and find people by their chakra sense." Ino said interrupting again causing a vein to pop out of Naruto's head.

"There I went through a tough trail to get the legendary sword Raijin. It was tough but I succeed. Next I went to Sand. I got the brother sword soon after words. Then I went to Earth Country. There I met excellent young Rock Shinobi who was gifted in earth type and air attacks. I learn much and soon master all five elements. (Lighting, Water, Earth, Fire and Wind.) This was all in two years time. For the next year I've been wandering the shinobi world and training to improve myself. It seems I didn't have to. I was too powerful already."

"What happen to the Alliance between Sound, Lighting, and Iwa?"

"I was on my way to Sand when Sound ninja's confronted me. I easily killed them, but it wasn't long before Rock and Lighting shinobi confronted me as well. Soon I was fighting using high speed and soon I force them all to retreat. The treaty didn't happen."

"But it soon did after words. I mean Orochimaru now has three allies. Because of that we are at war." Ino said out loud.

Naruto was getting impatient. Ino kept interrupting him.

"Ino if you don't shut up then we won't hear the rest of the story. Troublesome woman."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ino shouted.

**BOOM**

Ino froze when she felt a blade touching her arm. She turn slowly and saw Naruto holding Tetsusaiga. It was barely close to her and she remembers what Tsunade said about Tetsusaiga's special ability.

"I hate being interrupted." Naruto said coldly.

Ino didn't say anything but was eyeing the blade fearfully.

"So you defeated them. Why did you kill them?"

"During war, if you on the front lines a lot it can change you. It change me greatly. I no longer have any needs for ramen. I am able to think clearly. I'm smarter and stronger then ever. I even had to deal with Akatsuki."

"Who did you face?"

"All of them. Although I only killed three of them. I killed Sasori of the red sands; I also killed Kankuro and Zetsu."

"Wow, amazing."

"I of course had to fight for my life many times. Because I fought for my life so many times I became a S-Class Criminal."

Naruto got up and took the crate under his arm.

"I'm going to go train, also tell those Roots outside to stop eaves dropping and following me around.

The Roots look at each other in fear and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto look at his watch and realize he only had five minutes.

Naruto disappeared in a whirl of leaves. The others were shock to hear this. Neji activated his byakugan just in time to see the roots disappear.

"Neji?"

"He was right, they were listening in on us. No doubt they were spying. Now the only question is. How much of what he said is true, and how much of it are lies."

Naruto appeared on top of the Fourth's head and made a few seals.

**Unknown Location**

"The last time we gather like this was when Gaara killed Hidan from Akatsuki." Naruto said.

Illusions appeared and three people appeared. The stood like a square and everyone had hoods on.

"Orochimaru is moving shortly towards Konoha." Kyo said.

"Madara, how is the Tsuchikage dealing with the plan to ally themselves with Konoha?"

"I told him clearly if he wants to be strong as Fire Country then they must ally themselves with Konoha. Are Sand and Mist prepare to join Konoha correct?"

"That's right."

"My people are prepared to make an alliance. Perhaps I can speak to the Tsuchikage and make an alliance. If Earth was allied with us I could get them to ally themselves with Kirigakure no Sato and Konohagakure no Sato."

"Four great powers out of five. Lighting will be force to submit. Sound will be destroyed and the war will begin. Lighting won't work. We know this because they seek the Hyuuga Clan's Byakugan."

"So, what are we going to do about Akatsuki and Orochimaru?"

"We will wait. When the time is right, we will crush them." Naruto said.

"Then we should meet somewhere." Madara said calmly.

"Indeed, three of us are in Konoha correct?" Gaara said.

"That's right, I'm on the outskirts of Konoha. Naruto, you are in Konoha as well. Just like you are with Temari and Kankuro in Konoha dealing with matters right Gaara." Kyo replied.

"Madara, leave for Konoha at once. Only you can deal with Itachi."

"Speaking of Itachi, he is on his way here, towards Konoha."

"That is good. With all four of us together, no one can defeat us." Naruto said.

"Soon the world will hear the names and fear us as the Four War Gods." Madara said calmly.

"What of Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I will deal with him as soon as Orochimaru takes care of him. Until then I will place a tracking jutsu on him."

"So, we will meet in Konoha five days from now."

"Naruto, can you send the light up?"

"That I can. Thanks to Kyuubi we all got the slow time dimension to make us faster, stronger and greater then any shinobi before us."

"We will show the world why we are the Four War Gods. Also, I finally discovered Akatsuki true goal. They wish to use the Tail Beast to create a war between all the shinobi countries and after the fighting is over they will control all."

"Then we will go along with this plan. Until then."

The Four Figures dissolved and soon four eyes open up to see they were ready to begin the final stage.

Roots was watching Naruto from a distance now. Naruto felt his right hand burn and look at it to see the blue mark out of four was glowing. (He has a star on his hand. Each one has a color. Blue Water, Yellow Wind, Red Fire, Brown Earth. Each one if a mark for each War God. Naruto is Red, Gaara is Yellow, Kyo is Blue, Brown is Madara. It's give them a bond to know if one is in danger or if one of them is near.)

Naruto stop and felt chakra signatures disappeared.

"Are you always that cruel, Kyo?" Naruto ask as he turn his head to see a young girl holding a Roots members neck.

She had black hair and silver eyes. One would have thought she was a member of the Hyuuga Clan. She was smaller then Naruto but also carried a sword on her back. She was wearing a Mist forehead protector.

"Good to see you again Naruto."

"So are we ready to begin?"

"Soon it will be time. Soon the world will know about the Four War Gods." She said smiling.

"You know you are our youngest member."

"I know but I'm a powerful one as well. Even stronger then Madara and Gaara."

"I'm the strongest you know."

"I know, Madara may be our weakest member but he is the most experience and wisest of us all."

"That is why I made him the fourth member."

"Let's go meet with Gaara."

"It will soon be dawn. We will wait, until then." Kyo look at him with a blank face.

"Want to learn some jutsu with me?"

She look a little taken back but nodded.

"It's good to see you Moon Hunter."

"You too Battousai."

* * *

**Katon Ryuka no Jutsu – Fire Element: Dragon Fire**

**Kirigakure no Sato – Village Hidden in the Mist**

**Konohagakure no Sato – Village Hidden among Tree Leaves**


	6. the Sum of all Fears

**Battousai**

Wow I'm nearly done with this story. I only got four more to go, and believe me; it ain't going to be pretty. The next chapter will be sending Goosebumps up your skins.

**Chapter 6: the Sum of all Fears**

Naruto and Kyo were tired and both breathing heavy.

"Well, those jutsu will defiantly help us." Kyo said as she wipe some sweat off her face.

"Let's go meet Gaara."

They disappeared and another team of Roots appeared to see their comrades killed. The recording equipment was stolen and gone.

"Who could have done this?" A female roots member said in shock.

"Report this to Danzo-sama immediately."

**Council Hall**

"Hokage-sama," A ANBU shouted.

"What is it?"

"A team of ANBU was found dead." The Captain said.

"Who did it?"

"We don't know, but it was a single person. Who ever took them out is skillful and powerful."

"Was it Naruto?" Danzo demanded.

"Why would Naruto kill ANBU Danzo?" Tsunade ask.

"I had some ANBU tail him in case he did anything rash. We don't know if we can trust him Tsunade-sama."

"I trust him."

"Tsuande, Danzo it wasn't Naruto." a voice that hasn't been heard in three years said.

"Jiraiya." The council whispered.

"It was a member of the new group. Even more power then ANBU or the Roots."

"NANI?!" Everyone shouted.

"I just got the name. They call themselves the Four War Gods..."

The doors open and the sand trio walk in.

Gaara blink.

"Am I early or something?" He asks.

"Oh sorry Kazekage-Sama. I forgot about our appointment. Something rash just came up?"

"Does it have to do with ANBU that was slain early today?"

The Council look taken back.

"I felt a disturbance near my hotel room and I sent Kankuro to investigate. He told he saw an entire Konoha ANBU team killed. I came here to tell you that myself. It seems this is what you were talking about." Gaara said as he went and sat down. Kankuro and Temari stood beside him.

Jiraiya look at the Kazekage.

"Gaara do you know anything about a group who calls themselves the Four War Gods?"

Everyone suddenly notice Temari disappeared. A few got up to see Temari had gone into a sitting position and was holding her head. Her eyes were shaking in their place.

"Please don't use that name in front of her. It's taboo for her. Ever since that incident."

"What incident?" Tsuande ask.

Gaara and Kankuro look at each other.

"Two years ago a member of the, that group came to Sand. Temari lead a platoon of shinobi's to intercept him. He easily destroyed them. Only Temari is the survivor of that...that massacre. She came back badly wounded and nearly out of chakra. Why he left her alive is not known. But we got the name of what he was from. They call themselves the Four War Gods. Temari just got out of Sand Mental Ward. Not because she went crazy. What every happen that day. What happen, even I do not know." Gaara said in a dead voice.

'_Naruto.'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Konoha is now aware of our presence. I don't think they know who we are though.'_

'_This is indeed trouble. Konoha wants to know more about us. As soon as we get together we will summon the Dokoyuu tree.'_

'_Alright.'_

'_Keep a clear head.'_

"So one man can take on one of the five greatest shinobi countries?"

"Jiraiya what is there goal?"

"I don't know. Like Akatsuki they are a great threat. However, it is rumor that they are even greater then the five kages themselves."

"Then we must prepare ourselves." Danzo shouted.

"It's not that easy Danzo. These four are so powerful they are rejected from ever village because they are so powerful. They are so powerful fear is their key. I do not know what their motives are."

Gaara got up and left. Temari was getting carried by Kankuro out of the room.

"I'll come by later." Gaara said.

At the Hotel Room, the Sand Trio were talking to each other.

"Gaara, what's going to happen now?" Temari said her fear was gone.

"They know of the Four War Gods. Even Naruto..."

"Naruto told me to play it cool. The first act must get four of the five great shinobi countries together. Then we will test their alliance."

"Gaara what do you mean?"

"Naruto has decided to summon the great Dokoyuu Tree."

Temari and Kankuro fell down.

"Gaara, if you all summon the tree then the world will be..."

"It's a test. Remember if four out of five elements unite then the world will entire paradise after the Great War. That is were we will come in. We will be on neither side but kill many as possible. In doing so we create a world for all."

"What about Sand?"

"I will select those who doubt me into facing the Dokoyuu Tree." Gaara said calmly.

Temari and Kankuro knew better then to argue with Gaara.

"Kankuro soon I must leave Sand to complete my task of the Four War Gods. You are the new Rokudaime."

Kankuro look shock but bowed his head.

**3 months later **

**Inside the Hokage monument**

"It's been to long Naruto."

"Same to you, Uchiha Madara."

"Is everything ready?"

"It is, so are we calling to call it now?"

"That's right, let's do this." Kyo said smirking.

They all made different set of seals and shouted "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

A small tree root appeared on the ground and slowly started to grow. The Four War Gods disappeared.

**Konoha Center, Four Great Allies**

"What is that?" the Mizukage shouted.

Behind the Mist shinobi's were tense. As well as Iwa, Suna and Konoha. The Four Kage's look shock to see a tree was growing and getting taller.

"The Four War Gods." Temari suddenly shouted.

Standing in front of the Great Dokoyuu Tree was four-mask shinobi. Their cloaks were covering their bodies.

"So you remember us, I'm honor." The one closest replied chuckling calmly.

"What is that?" Temari shouted.

"You will soon see, it the beginning of the end for everyone in Konoha and the world." Another one said calmly.

"What do you mean that's the end of the world?" Tsunade shouted.

"We have nothing more to say, just know it's the end of the world, unless you all were able to put aside you difference and stop it. However, I doubt that is possible. No one is a seal master and none of you would risk your lives for another."

Suddenly a purple flash appeared and there stood the Otokage.

"Orochimaru."

"I never thought you four existed. However I cannot let you carry out your threats." Orochimaru said calmly.

Before anyone could say anything four shinobi's wearing black cloaks with red clouds appeared.

"Akatsuki." The oldest one said.

"Uchiha…Madara." Itachi said out loud unable to believe his eyes.

"Wow I'm impress you remember me little Itachi." Madara said calmly looking at Itachi.

Madara removed his hood and look at Itachi with a heart blowing Sharingan glare. As soon as Itachi laid eyes on him he felt himself in a Genjutsu.

Itachi was caught in genjutsu after genjutsu.

Madara laugh.

"Little Itachi, if you cannot keep up with me how do you think you could defeat the others?"

"What?"

"That's right, I the greatest Uchiha, am the weakest member of the Four War Gods." Madara said smiling.

"Enough Madara, I've let you had your little fun, however we are leaving." The one in front bark.

"Forgive me Leader." Madara said as he bowed his head.

The Four War Gods disappeared as the Great Dokoyuu Tree started to grow and destroy the world.


End file.
